


Day 13: Confused

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fictober 2020, First Date, First Kiss, Getting Together, Logan is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Cute Moxiety rights
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Day 13: Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I wrote this in a rush so it's super short. Also I didn't have much inspo. Oh well.

Patton was confused. This was pretty normal for him, but the situation he was in was decidedly _not_. 

His twin had asked him to meet here at the coffee shop for a study session. Now, that would be perfectly normal- If Patton were in college. Which he wasn’t. He was apprenticed to a dog groomer, and Logan was studying to be an astronomer. So a study session was somewhat odd, to say the least. 

He took a sip of his coffee. Logan hadn’t shown up yet, and Patton always forgot his order, so he hadn’t bothered ordering anything for his twin.

A new patron entered the coffee shop, made eye contact with Patton, and smiled. 

Suddenly Patton knew _exactly_ why Logan had asked to meet here, and he cursed his brother for meddling.

“Logan!” Virgil, Logan’s cute classmate, strode up to Patton with his long, long legs, and Patton gulped. “I thought we were meeting at your place, and then suddenly you wanted to meet here? What’s up?”

“I- I’m Patton, actually. Logan’s twin?”

Virgil scrunched up his nose for a second, which Patton wanted to squeal at, and then his face turned into a glower.

“That. That prick! I’m so sorry, Patton, this is my fault. Logan doesn’t know when to keep his head out of things.”

Virgil began to turn away, but Patton caught his wrist. It was now or never. 

“You- you could stay, you know? I don’t know much about astronomy, but we could still have a nice conversation? If you aren’t busy, that is.”

Patton put on his winning-est smile as the other man turned back to him. He was rewarded with a light blush coating Virgil’s cheeks. 

“Uh. Sure. That sounds good.”

~~

After their impromptu hangout, Virgil offered to walk Patton back to his and Logan’s apartment. Patton obviously agreed, the more time spent with the cute college student, the better. 

“What do you want to do after college, Virge?”

Virgil shrugged and kicked a stone out of his path. 

“Dunno. Kinda want to write, but then I don’t know what I’d write about. Maybe I’ll just be a teacher.”

Patton nodded, and they continued on in silence until they reached the front of Patton’s apartment complex.

“Do you want me to walk you up?”

Weighing his options, Patton shook his head. The elevator was broken, and he didn’t want Virgil having to walk all of the stairs up to his floor. 

“No, thank you, though. It’s been really nice today! We should get together again soon!” He started to walk into the building, but Virgil caught his arm and pulled him back.

“Hey, uh, Patton?”

“What’s up?”

“Is it okay if-“ Virgil’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. “If I maybe consider today as like, a date? I- I think you’re really cute and funny and sweet, and I like you a lot and I’d really like to take you out on a proper date but I don’t want to make this weird and I probably already have and-“

Patton leaned up and kissed him. 

“Of course it’s okay, Virge! I’m super happy!”

Virgil relaxed. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

Patton nodded.

They spent several minutes outside of the building, just sharing sweet kisses and holding hands. 

Logan’s boyfriend, Remus, wolf-whistled at them when he walked out of the building. 

“Get it, Patty!”

Both boys blushed and pulled away. Patton squeezed Virgil’s hand and then skipped into the building, face pink and glowing. It was a good day. 

Maybe he wouldn’t strangle Logan on sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
